


No Rest For The Wicked

by Atalente, Austenviolet, polyjuicepotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, sterek
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalente/pseuds/Atalente, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjuicepotion/pseuds/polyjuicepotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzaktaki birine mektup yazar gibi. Cümleye onu ne kadar özlediğini söyleyerek başlamak gibi. Onu çağırmak, beklemesini söylemek ya da, en çok da, onu unutmadığına ve ona geri döneceğine söz vermek gibi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> Sevgili Cansu'muz için doğum günü hediyemiz... İyi ki doğdun StrikerStiles! :D   
> Lykke Li-No Rest For The Wicked ile okumanız tavsiye olunur. :)

Kırık bir kuş tüyüydü, Stilesa ilk sakladığı.

Uçarken vuruluvermiş bir güvercinin kanadından kopmuş olmalıydı, bembeyazdı tüy. Süzülerek düşmüştü muhtemelen gökyüzünden. Toprağa vurunca kirlenmişti biraz; ama düşüşü hiç hak etmediğini bilircesine, şaşkın bir zarafetle naif, temiz, masumdu hâlâ. Kırılmış, kirlenmiş, yere düşmüş olsa da hâlâ beyaz, hâlâ masum-inatla zarif.

Stiles gibi.

Belki her kuş, uçmaya çalışırken kırardı kanadını, Derek gibi. Sonra uçamazdı hiçbir yere, yanmadan canı. Göğsünün ortası sızlamadan, hiç çırpamazdı kanadını bir daha...

Bir kez kırılırdı kanadı insanın. Sonra, uzaklara uçmanın bile anlamı kalmazdı; çünkü nereye gitse, canı hep, hep yanardı...

*

Yine yalnız, geç saate kadar bütün vaktini öldürdüğü bir barda duyduğu şarkının sözlerini karaladığı kağıttı ikincisi.

Etrafındaki her şey Stiles’ı ona hatırlatabilme yeteneğine sahipti ama bazı şeyler, varlıklarıyla kalbine daha çok dokunuyordu Derek’in. Melodi kulağına ulaşır, o, yavaşça sözleri idrak eder ve içki bardağına daha da odaklanırken; genç adamı unutmak için buraya gelen adam, şarkı tarafından uğratıldığı yenilgiyi kabullenmeye başlıyordu git gide.

Birbirleri için yaratıldığını, hayatının ancak genç adamın dudaklarıyla kendisininki buluştuğunda anlam kazandığını biliyordu — ona bunları bir şarkının bildirmesine gerek yoktu. Sadece hatırlayınca, her şey kulağına başkası tarafından adeta bağırılınca… kötü hissetmişti işte. Derek, Stiles’ın onun için geri döneceğini biliyordu. Derek için geriye önemli olan hiçbir şey kalmamıştı, ne korkusu, ne umudu… Bu yüzdendi herhangi bir şeye inanabilme cesaretini gösterebilmesi.

Derek, Stiles’ın onun için geri döneceğini biliyordu, korkacak hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Genç adam her sabah aynı güneşin ışığıyla uyansa da onun döneceğinin umuduyla yataktan kalkabiliyordu ancak.

_Benim için geri dönüyorsun, benim için geri dönüyorsun, benim için geri dönüyorsun... Bana geri geliyorsun._

Derek, krizdeymiş gibi hepsini önündeki kağıda karalamıştı, inanıyordu çünkü. Solist şarkıyı bitirirken, adamın sesindeki çaresizlik dolu inatçılığı tam kalbinde hissediyordu. _Bana geri geliyorsun, çünkü sensiz anlamlı değilim. Böylesi çok saçma, Stiles. Sensiz tam bile değilim. Ben bunun için burada değilim. Sensiz burada olmam çok saçma, Stiles… Ama benim için geri dönüyorsun. Bana geri geliyorsun, biliyorum._

*

Sonra, bir bulut çalmıştı gökten. Bulut önce gelmek istememiş, nazlanmıştı epeyce, ama Derek onun Stiles için beklediğini biliyordu. Geçen sabah satın aldığı bir kristali çıkarıp kaldırmıştı havaya-şu ressamların renkleri avlamak için kullandıklarından, onu tablodan çoktan silinmiş bir renk için alması biraz ironikti- bulut peşinden bir gök dolusu maviliği de getirerek süzülmüştü taşın içine, bembeyaz, tertemiz, çiğ kokulu bir tutam hayal gibi. Hayal etmeyi severdi Stiles, hayatı düşlerle sayanlardandı içten içe, Derek zamanında ona bu yüzden çok takılmıştı. Stiles’la kurulan hayallerden geriye Stiles dışında her şey kaldığında, en çok özleyeceğinin bu olduğunu görememişti. Hiçbir zaman sonsuza dek süreceklerine, sonsuza dek yaşayacaklarına inanır gibi tasasızca gülen, davranan bir iyimser değildi; ama Stiles ona en azından gülmeyi öğretmişti. Gülmeyi ve sona dair, ayrılığa dair hiç kaygı duymamayı. Kendisini bile bile bir kör kılmayı. Hayal kurmayı, bulutlara uçurmayı. Derek çarkın paslı bir dişlisiyken, onu ışığa çıkarıp ısıtan da oydu, Stiles, gökten bir bulut gibi geçip giden çocuk. Umutlu, neşeli, beyaz ya da gri, ama derinlerde bir yerde hep biraz yağmur dolu.

*

Trenden indiğinde, bileti çöpe atmadı, özenle katlayıp koydu cebine, diğerlerinin yanına. Biletler, kanıtlarıydı kırık kanadıyla uçtuğu yerlerin; biletler, hep hayalini kurdukları yolculukların anahtarı...

“Ne istiyorum biliyor musun?” demişti Stiles, bir akşam; yorgun, bıkmış, Derek’in evinde duvara yaslanmışken... Gözlerinin altında, uykusuzluktan hediye mor halkalar vardı. “Her şey bittiğinde... Hepsi.. Yani bütün bu şeyler... Gidelim.”

Derek kanepesinde oturmuş, ellerine bakıyorken, bu söz üzerine hızla kaldırmıştı başını. Şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını çatmıştı. Sorarca bakmıştı Stiles’a, Stiles iç çekmişti.

“Sürekli değil. Kaçmak gibi değil... Eskiden beri isterim-yani, gezmeyi, değişik yerler görmeyi, dünyayı dolaşmayı yani.” Duraksamış, bariz bir çabayla sesinin hevesini düşük tutmuştu. “Beraber gideriz bir gün belki?”

Derek ona gözlerini devirmişti. Ama dudağından kaçmaya çalışan küçük gülümsemeyi, ikisi de fark etmişlerdi.

Stiles hep gitmek istemişti, uzaklara, en uzaklara... Gitmek, öğrenmek, görmek; ama dönmek, sonra hep dönmek. Hiç kaçmak istememişti, Derek’in aksine...

Keşke bir hayatları daha olsaydı, sadece bir tane daha-Derek’in yalnız gitmek zorunda kalmadığı bir hayat. Stiles’a dönebileceği, Stiles’la eve dönebileceği bir hayat. Biriktirdiklerini ona götürebileceği... Stiles’a, onun öğrettiği kadar sık gülümseyebileceği.

*

Ne özel bir yanı vardı aynanın, ne öyle çok güzeldi, ne de hediye etmeye değecek şaşaalı, antika, değerli bir şeydi. Derek gibi. Şehir merkezinden uzak, palmiyeli bir yolda yürürken görmüştü onu genç adam, küçük bir kızın ufak tefek eşyalar sattığı bir tezgahta, elindeki çiçekli sepetten almıştı. Issızdı yol, loştu , buralarda akşam güneşi yıldız ışığı gibi oluyordu. Yolda yürümeye devam ederken, tek başına, uzun boylu, kimsesiz ve sessiz bir gölge gibi hissediyordu, çıkarıp bakmıştı aynaya, kendi yüzüne. Yaşlanıyordu, kalbinin yorgunluğu zamanla yüzüne yansıyordu, gözlerine, feri kaçmış bakışlarına, dudaklarının kenarlarında hiç tebessüm çizgisi olmasa da, karşı duramadığı belliydi içinde çoktan tükenmiş zamanlara. Onu düşünmüştü aynadaki yabancı, hep onu düşünüyordu, ama bu kez zihninde kederden çok eğlenti vardı. Onu böyle görse ne derdi Stiles, nasıl da katıla katıla gülerdi, Derek’in böylesine sevip böylesine özleyeceğini kim tahmin ederdi? Onu, Stiles’ı, durmadan itip dalga geçtiği, eğlendiği, kendi karanlığından uzaklaştırmak için arkasını dönüp durduğu o aynı Stiles’ı. Ah, zaman çok acımasız ama adil bir yargıçtı.

Öfkeyle bir yumruğunu geçirmişti aynaya, camı çatlatmıştı vuruşu, yüzünün ortasında uzun, derin bir kırık oluşmuştu. Belki doğru olanı da buydu, böylesine parçalanmış duyumsarken, yarısı dünyanın başka bir ucundayken, basit bir aynanın onu bu kadar tam, kusursuz göstermeye nasıl hakkı olurdu?

*

Kalbe benzeyen bir deniz kabuğuydu, en son bulduğu. Dünyanın en güneyinde bir sahilde, akşam rüzgârı yüzünü yalarken, ufka boş gözlerle bakarken takılmıştı ayağına... Hırpalanmıştı kabuk, kenarları tırtık tırtıktı, suyun, rüzgârın, zamanın mağduruydu besbelli. Pürüzsüz değildi, belki hiç olmamıştı... Hâlâ tek parça, ama güzelliğini çoktan yitirmiş yaralı bir kalpti-onların kalpleri gibi.

Ne çok kırmıştı Stiles’ı, ne çok kez itmiş, kalbini ellerinde tuttuğunu bile bile acıtmıştı-ve ne çok parçalamıştı kendi kalbini. En sonunda, yalnızca birbirlerinin tamir edebileceği iki kalp kalana kadar ortada. Çaresiz bir şifa umuduyla birbirlerine kaldıkları zamana değin... Derek ne çok, ne çok zaman kaybetmişti.

Deniz kabuğu da hırpalanmış, yalnız bir kalpti, Derek gibi. Belki onun da, onu iyileştirecek yarısı, sonsuza kadar gitmişti ve o da, nereye gitse, kayıp yarısına aitti.

Deniz kabuğunu ona gösterse, Stiles severdi, Derek onu alırken ne düşündüğünü anlatmazdı ama- _bana bizim kalplerimizi hatırlatıyor_ demezdi. Stiles kendiliğinden düşünüp bulurdu belki, o zaman da inkar ederdi Derek... Bu tam, onlara göre bir şeydi.

Bu yüzden sakladı onu da, diğer her şey gibi.

*

O gün elinde birkaç nergis vardı, o kadar. Ne önceki sefer gibi bir demet papatya, ne de ondan önceki gibi bir tek gururlu orkide… Derek bakarken, her zaman olduğu gibi ağır başlı, dalgın, ama her parçasıyla orada bir ifadeyle bırakmıştı çiçekleri mezara, dudakları en sessizinden bir duayı dillendirmek için usulca kımıldamıştı. Baharın yavaşça dürtüp uyandırdığı doğa cıvıl cıvıl, bir mezarda neredeyse müstehcen kaçan bir canlılıkla çevrelerinde hareketlenirken, Derek gözleri onun gözlerinde, incitmekten çekinen, normalin aksine anlayışlı ve kibar, yine de sevecen bir sesle sormuştu neden her seferinde farklı bir çiçek olduğunu. Stiles annesinin mezarının yanında ayakta durmuş, dudaklarını bu kez onun için aralarken, bir başka dua ediyor gibi görünüyordu, anlaması için. Onaylaması için.

“Çiçekleri çok severdi.” demişti duraksayarak. “Annemin burada en çok sevdiği şeylerden biri çiçeklerdi. O şimdi yolunu tamamladı, ama ben devam ediyorum, düşündüm ki, belki … Onlar gittiğinde terk edilen bizmişiz gibi hissediyoruz hep, ama Derek, belki de yalnız kalan onlardır. Belki özlüyorlardır, yolları, yürümeyi ve en çok sevdikleri şeyleri… Hepsini.”

“Bir dahakine biraz menekşe bulalım.” demişti Derek sadece. Belki gerçekten de öyleydi, Stiles dünyanın küçücük bir parçasını, annesinin en sevdiği parçalarından birini oraya taşıyıp dururken haklıydı, kendileri de durup yolun sonunu buluncaya dek, onlara yeryüzünden bir şeyler bırakmalılardı. Uzaktaki birine mektup yazar gibi. Cümleye onu ne kadar özlediğini söyleyerek başlamak gibi. Onu çağırmak, beklemesini söylemek ya da, en çok da, onu unutmadığına ve ona geri döneceğine söz vermek gibi…

*

Bir şeyler saklamalıydı, bir şeyler biriktirmeli, bir şeyler götürmeliydi Stilesa... Onsuz gittiği her yere onu taşısa da yüreğinde, hiçbir şeyin tadı aynı değildi-Stiles’la paylaşmalıydı. Hepsi onlara benzeyen anılara dokunmalıydılar beraber; kırık kuş tüyünün hikayesini sadece onlar bilmeliydi, çatlamış bir aynaya beraber gülümsemeli, beraber mırıldanmalıydılar, umutsuz bir şarkının dizelerini...

Derek gittiği yerden, ona bir şeyler götürmeliydi; çünkü ancak o zaman dönebilirdi kaçmaya çalıştığı yere, çünkü ancak o zaman yüzü olurdu Stiles’a dönmeye. Bir daha asla huzur bulmayacaktı lanetli karanlığı belki, ama o gittiği her yere Stiles’ı da götürmeli ve ne kadar uzağa uçarsa uçsun, kırık kanatlarıyla hep ona, Stiles’a, evine dönmeliydi.

Belki bir hayatları daha olurdu bir gün, başka bir gerçeklikte; Stiles’ın gülümseyişlerinin toprağın altına hapsedilmediği, tüm yolculuklara beraber gittikleri... Bir hayatları daha olurdu; Derek’in, bir mezardan fazlasına dönebildiği.

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye ve diğer başka hikayelerimiz için asıl adres: http://hikayeevi.com/viewstory.php?sid=654


End file.
